


The Banshee

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (teen wolf) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sort of a character study of Lydia Martin in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee

there are voices in my head  
they used to guide me  
to the recently dead  
but ever since I tried to flee  
they show me the soon to be instead


End file.
